


Not Cheap (2jae)

by honeyxiumin



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: A lot of sex, BoyxBoy, Fluff, I AM A MESS, M/M, Money, Sassy!Youngjae, Sex, Sex for Money, Smut, horny!jaebum, just read it, side characters relationships?, youngjae's not a hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: "How much is it going to cost to let me have that pretty little body of yours under mine?"Youngjae smirked slightly. "100 dollars.""What?! That much?!""Oh honey, this body's not cheap nor free."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaebum just wants sex and Youngjae is using it as a way to get paid.





	Not Cheap (2jae)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like Youngjae still has his strawberry blonde hair in this because I loved it so much so yeah just in case you get confused or are wondering. But of course I'll change It later on !!!

Jaebum watched the petite strawberry blonde haired boy who was sitting near the bar. He was wearing feminine clothing, a thin v-cut white shirt tucked into a nice pink skirt. The choker was a plus to his outfit. Jaebum also loved the black laced stockings the petite boy wore too. All of it fit his body well and it was killing Jaebum. 

The boy was with a couple of friends, throwing his head back ever so often to laugh about something one of them said. He was drinking some fruity pink drink. 

It matched his look. 

He had a very unique laugh too. 

Jaebum eyed the boy some more, eyes raking up and down his body a few times. Imagining it underneath him. 

His best friend, Jackson Wang, who was sitting beside him, elbowed him slightly. 

"How about instead of staring at him, you go talk to him and try to get laid?" 

Jaebum looked over at Jackson, who was smirking at him behind his drink he was throwing back, and rolled his eyes. 

"Come on Jaebum, don't act like that's not what you're thinking about. I know you pal. Have known you since middle school." 

Jaebum smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just waiting for the right moment. Just like I always do. You should know better than to rush me." Jackson nodded. "Yeah you're right. I'm just an impatient man." 

Jaebum rolled his eyes, turning back and watching the petite boy stand up and head towards the bar area. 

This was his chance. 

Jaebum threw back his shot of vodka and stood up, fixing his jacket before making his way over to the petite boy. 

He walked up beside him, close enough for the boy to notice his presence and smell his strong cologne. Just as the boy finished saying his order, Jaebum added, "And I'll have another shot of vodka. Both drinks on my tab." The bartender nodded, walking away to make the drinks. 

Youngjae turned to the man next to him, looking him up and down, before smirking. 

"Thank you for buying me a drink, you didn't have too." Jaebum smirked, taking a seat to look at the boy better.

"I felt like it was my duty to buy the prettiest boy in here a drink." 

Youngjae let out a laugh. 

It sounded like music to Jaebum's ears. 

But right now, he was focused on one thing. 

"That's nice of you to say but one of my friends would disagree with you on that. He'd probably say I'm the second prettiest compared to him." 

"Not in my eyes." 

Youngjae smiled slightly. "What's your name handsome?" Jaebum smirked slightly. "Im Jaebum and you?" 

"Choi Youngjae." 

"Pretty name for a pretty boy." Youngjae shook his head slightly, giggling. 

He cocked his head to the side. "I'm guessing you want something from me since you bought my drink?"

Jaebum shrugged. "Maybe." 

"What would you like Im? Name your price." 

"You." 

Youngjae laughed. "Me?" 

Jaebum nodded. "Yeah you." 

Youngjae shook his head. "Do you mean my body?" Jaebum shrugged, a small smirk on his face. "Maybe I do." 

Youngjae laughed slightly. "Is all you say is 'maybe'?" Jaebum chuckled. "Maybe." 

Youngjae smiled at him. Jaebum cocked his head to the side. "So what do you say then?" Youngjae shrugged. "There's a price to get what you want Im." 

Jaebum looked at him confused. "How much?" 

"Here's your drinks." Youngjae took his, smiling at the bartender before turning to walk away. Jaebum quickly grabbed his arm, turning him around to face him.

Youngjae looked at his hand and then at him. "Yes Im?"

"You didn't answer me." 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Repeat what you said." 

This was the first time Jaebum's had someone he wants to get laid with be sassy to him or in other terms, an ass to him.

And he didn't know why but when it was coming from Youngjae, it turned him on.

"How much is it going to cost to let me have that pretty little body of yours under mine?"

Youngjae smirked slightly. "100 dollars."

"What?! That much?!" 

"Oh honey, this body's not cheap nor free."

Jaebum stood there, mouth gaping wide as Youngjae winked at him, taking a sip of his drink and walking away.

Jaebum watched him strut back over to his little table of friends.

Jaebum didn't know how to feel, that was the first time he was rejected by anyone.

Well it wasn't really rejection was it?

He turned around and grabbed his shot, walking back over to where Jackson was sitting, watching it all go down.

"Dude, what happen?"

"He told me I had to pay him to get with him." Jackson looked at him confused. "What is he? A prostitute? Or is he looking for a sugar daddy?"

Jaebum shrugged, eyes going back over to where Youngjae sat.

"I have no idea."

"Dude, I have never seen anyone reject you. You're usually walking out with them by now or having them hang off you. I can't believe he wants you to pay him just so you can get laid."

Jaebum nodded. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

They both looked over at the table.

Jaebum watched as Youngjae glanced over at him, smirking slightly before turning away and focusing on his friends.

Jaebum felt like this was a challenge or a game, that Youngjae is just playing hard to get.

And Jaebum is ready to accept this challenge.

As long as he can get laid, nothing more.

He gripped his class, turning back to Jackson who watched him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Pay him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!


End file.
